How The Brain Knew It Was Over
by Mirahdobrom
Summary: In which the Brain ponders that moment which most signified the doom of the Brotherhood of Evil. Perhaps not the exact moment the battle was lost, but rather the one which signaled the battle would never be won. In which there is more significance to a particular Titan and the 'reinforcements' they bring to the battle, and perhaps how that has affected the adversary of the Brain.


The Brain knew it was over when he saw it. Well, them, really. But it was moreso the phenomenon behind the appearance, than the appearance itself. He didn't know much about it. He reckoned though, that he knew more about it than any but those who _did_ it. Any victims to the phenomenon who survived rarely said anything about it.

He didn't know much about demons. He knew even less about half-demons. There is even less known about female specimens. But he knew one thing held true, well no, two things, ancient proverbs that held true for most things: the female of the species is more deadly than the male, and that you never got between a mother bear and her cubs.

So when the Brain saw Raven open a large portal and from it come the children that he had confirmation from Monsieur Mallah that the demoness called her own, he knew it was over. He knew many things, among them the facts that female demons were very rare, children even more so, and the result of that is that female demons are very aggressive protectors. So when a demoness shows up to battle with her children in tow, it is not a declaration of battle. It is not even a declaration of war. It is a simple sign, a sign of confidence and slaughter, the fact that there will be no survivors.

He saw it play out too, witnessed the bloodless slaughter of the Brotherhood of Evil, the capture and frozen stasis of every last member.

Oh, how he had tried to even the odds. He knew there would be no survivors from his side. So he activated the nuke within his shell as Mallah took him from the explosive body. He figured that the demoness would be too focused on her adopted offspring to notice the bomb. He was right in a way, but forgot one thing in the heat of the moment. The Titans were extended family and looked out for each other. So when the half robot brother and the alien sister tried and could not disarm the bomb in time, they got the trumpeter, who sent it far away. He could not take the survivors of the other side from his now cold crypt.

He wondered, too, about the green one. About Beast Boy, about Garfield. He wondered if he had been wrong. If the powerless human that the Titans let rule over them with his alien queen was not the king, but rather, the unassuming changeling with the demoness as his queen. The Brain had witnessed how much harder the shapeshifter had fought this time around, taking it up more than the Brain thought possible, up to the proverbial eleven when the changeling noticed the purple haired demoness was there, when he saw the girl holding the infant that could not have been more than two.

He wondered if all the information he had on them was wrong, if they actually were a mated pair, if they were the power behind the throne, rather than the obvious ones he had chosen for his chessboard. It would make sense.

That was how the Brain knew it was over, as he thought about in his final moments before being frozen, by his adversary, the green one. The green one who was trying to win the approval of the purple haired demoness. The demoness who brought her children into battle, to witness and potentially participate. The children, who would because of the demoness, be safer than in that battle than all the gold at Fort Knox if you had Batman and Superman at the gates. The children, who signified the end of the Brotherhood of Evil, when the female demon who condsidered the children hers brought them here. The demoness who was confident of the, admittedly bloodless, slaughter; the flawless capture and defeat of his entire organization. His organization, which had stood toe-to-toe, face-to-face with the Doom Patrol, occasionally the Justice League. The Titans earned their name, for titans they were.

 _Fwshhhh..._

 _"..Brainfreeze."_


End file.
